


Blue Rose

by Knott



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

Bill在飞机上已经喝过酒了，拒绝Holden给他也点一杯。又一次被迫在酒吧里解决晚餐，两个人默默地吃着。点唱机播放的是Jonny Cash，牛排早已冷了，马丁尼不很正宗，几个当晚听课的警察和他们打了招呼，走到吧台另一端坐下来。看见Holden，他们犹豫了一下，谈起在Erath什么地方的案子，都是去年的事。Bill推开餐具，点起一根烟抽起来，来之前他已经和Holden交待过了基本情况，这些人碰上了大案子，别多说话，别对记者表露身份，别刺激路易斯安那的神经。

那群人中有人朝他们走来，那是他们快要吃完的时候的事。Bill先看到他，然后示意Holden注意，他过来时脸上的表情显得很愉快，似乎只不过是来和老朋友道个别。但当他坐下来以后，他们俩都发现他喝了酒，Holden是从皱皱巴巴的海蓝色领带看出来的，Bill则闻到了酒气。不管怎么样，在讲课途中他们其实并没有注意到这么一个人的存在。他把证件掏出来，在两人面前依次一晃，却不打算放在桌子上。他坐下后，很快摆出摊牌的架势，表明他干这行已经挺多年了。

“我为Steve刚才说的话道歉，先生们。通常情况下，他是个挺好的人。”

“‘女学生杀手’也是。”Holden嘟囔。

“什么？”

“Ed Kemper也是。通常情况下，”Holden说，“一个挺好的人。”

对方望向Bill。“你的朋友挺有幽默感。”

“他是我的搭档，Holden Ford探员，”Bill伸出手，“Bill Tench。”

“Marty。Martin Hart。但大家都叫我Marty。”他没有握Bill的手。

酒吧里的姑娘给Marty端来了一杯啤酒，酒满到了杯沿。她又放下一个小杯子，Marty将烈酒倒进啤酒里，在她放下杯子时捏了捏她的手，抬头对她一笑。“谢谢，甜心。”她发出的笑声对Holden产生了影响，好像谁在拥挤的电车里踩了他一脚，Holden不由自主转过头看向Bill。Bill皱起眉头，朝Marty的结婚戒指着意一瞧，像要确定那只戒指的分量。“没在课堂里看到你。”Bill打破沉默。

“噢，我迟到了，”Marty爽快地回答，“然后我被某些事情耽搁了。”

“我希望是什么重要的事。”Holden说。

Holden还要说什么，但Bill赶在了他前面。“你是个刑事调查员，对吗？”

“没错。”

“而你干了——多久了——十年了？”

“差不多吧。”

“你来找我们，一定有什么重要的事。”Holden突然插话。

“唔，先生们，”Marty说，他说话的口气让Holden迅速转头看向Bill，“我不知道这件事是否重要，去年，你们采访过一个我们抓进牢里的犯人：Reggie。Reggie Ledoux。还记得他吗？你俩就是这样进入我的视线的——我不该说进入，应该说‘入侵’。路易斯安那医学监狱的狱警抱怨说你们给Reggie带色情杂志，这个问题我们就先不谈好了。我来找你们，是想谈谈另一件让我头疼的事。”

“我希望那不是你的妻子。”Holden插了一句。Bill笑了一下。

“天哪，”Marty的脸上露出种表情，好像他牙疼似的，“他永远不能闭嘴，对吧？不，Ford探员，我要说的是我的搭档，我将给你一点时间，让你把这个词记下来。Rustin Cohle，他是从德州来的，所以没人真正了解他。我们搭档了一段时间——我想是自从6月份开始吧。事情是，我们最近碰上了一桩怪案子。”

“Dora Lange，”Bill说，“我们知道。”

“对，自从发现尸体以后，Rust就变得不太对劲。我知道这听起来很疯狂，但有时候我感觉他不像他自己。我们对发现尸体的那片区域进行实地勘察的时候，Rust消失了一段时间，后来他仍然有这种毫无征兆的突然失踪。他回来的时候，表面上，他还是Rust，还是那个没人喜欢的‘税务人’，但感觉上就是不太对劲，你懂我的意思吧？”

“‘税务人’？”这个绰号引起了Holden的兴趣。

“唔，Ford探员，他们那样叫他是因为他随身携带一本本子，往里面记录——”

Marty的声音在看到Holden从外套内侧掏出笔记本时戛然而止。Holden在笔记本内写下“税务人”和“失踪”，在“尸体？”下面花了几道加重线，收笔时才看到Marty古怪的神色。“哪方面的不对劲？”Bill岔开话题，像是没注意到Holden赶紧合上本子。

“我不知道，但你们本该知道，不是吗？”

“你认为是他干的？”

“或许，或许我只是担心他出了什么问题。”

“你想让我们去和他谈谈？”Holden重新陷入另一种专注中。

“挖出他知道多少。”Bill补充。

“‘谈谈’。”Marty讽刺地说。他笑起来，啤酒喝完了。

“怎么了？”Holden敏锐地意识到了他语气里的某种东西。

“没人能和Rust‘谈谈’，事实上，没人能从他那里挖出什么。我自己也是个审讯老手，探员们，但Rust？他天生是干这个的材料，把他弄到一个房间里，让他坐到你们对面，他会在你们弄清他是谁以前发现你们的一切秘密。我说的对你们来说够清楚了吗？还是你们需要一些照片的辅助？”Marty对他们摇着头。

“讲讲Dora Lange的案子，”Holden再次掏出了本子，“那是你的搭档开始变得不对劲的契机，不是吗？你们有嫌疑犯了吗？我听说她戴着一座皇冠——”

“Holden，”Bill制止了他，“我想我们可以见见你的搭档。但不走正式程序，别告诉他我们要来，就把这当做一次……我不知道，你们管这叫什么？礼节性拜访，告诉他，我们对他抓住的那个Reggie——”Marty在桌上甩下一些东西，照片，剪报，还有Dora Lange一案的相关资料，然后他帮助Bill把话说完。

“Ledoux。”

“——Ledoux非常感兴趣。这和我们在匡提科的一项研究有关，我们是来采访此案的一些相关资料，顺便问问他对Dora Lange一案的看法。”

“他会马上看穿你们的，伙计们。”酒吧里的女招待放下酒瓶，Marty抓过酒杯，给他们每个人依次加了点酒，但Holden伸手挡住杯子。Marty耸了耸肩。

“我们碰见了他的老朋友，那些钢铁十字军的人。”Holden有了个新主意。

“还有他救出的男孩女孩。我们读到了报纸。”Bill抱着双臂，补充道。

Marty眯起眼睛盯着他们。“先生们，”他把最后一杯一饮而尽，推开椅子站起来，“非常感谢你们的帮助。我会试试看的。确立了时间地点，我们会联系你。”他指的是Bill，Holden诧异地看着Bill。Martin Hart离开前，还和Bill握了握手。Holden一手按在领带上坐下来，稍微有些烦躁，看着Hart刻意没带走的放在桌上的资料。“他已经开始忽略我了，‘我们’，”Holden说，“我干什么啦？”

“给你个教训，”Bill好像早就预料到了，“别和一个婚姻抛锚的男人提他的妻子。”

Holden忍着笑看着他。“怎么？”

“‘抛锚’？”Holden马上说，“这家伙一团糟，你都听见他的话了，‘有事情耽搁了’，他在警局有偷腥的对象——操，也许警局外也有。他找到我们说他怀疑他的搭档，然后离开时变成了‘我们会联系你’？他的麻烦比不合作的妻子大。”

“你认为只有你看出了这一点，福尔摩斯？”Bill感兴趣地看着那些照片，“关键在于，他是在利用我们摆脱他的搭档呢，还是他只是一个急于破案的好公民？”

“而且我们根本就没有采访过Reggie Ledoux，”Holden对着那张Dora Lang的照片摇头，似乎感到震惊和难以置信，“他拒绝见我们，像Miller那次一样。”

“我们根本就没有采访过Reggie Ledoux，说得对，”Bill抬起手，让女招待把杯盘收走，他手上的烟快要烧到了他的手指，“我想我们有必要见见这个Rustin Cohle，Holden。同意？”

“你开玩笑吗？”Holden入迷地盯着其中一张照片，把它挑了出来，举得高高的对着酒吧的灯，“那简直是我们这七个月以来碰到的最有意思的事情。”

在照片上，是一座鹿角，荆棘和嫩枝搭成的王冠。

 

他们在第二天清晨接到了一个电话。Holden还躺在床上，但电话铃一响他就翻身看着那部机器。他看到Bill拿起话筒，不由自主就紧张起来。Bill把话筒凑近耳朵，听对方说话的时候，拿烟的手按在额头上。“什么时候？”

Holden坐起身。“好的，”Bill没有看他，“好的，我想我们有时间。”

Holden没法坐着了，必须起来走走。Bill和电话里的人低声交谈了几句，最后说了句“到时见”，Holden赶紧走到他面前，Bill谨慎地，仿佛要掂量话筒的重量一样将听筒轻轻放下。“他同意了，”Bill对Holden说，“周四我们会在刑事调查局见到他。Hart没告诉他我们的项目，只对他说我们是讲师，匡提科来的。”

“那是他打来的吗？”Holden突然感到好奇。

“不，”Bill像在对他宣布一个坏消息，“Marty说他没有电视，也从来不主动给别人打电话。有时候别人对这家伙的描述让我想到Farefield时期的你。”

Holden凝视着Bill脸上愈来愈显眼的笑容。“这不好笑。”他嘟囔着重新坐了下来，开始准备和Rustin Cohle见面前需要的材料。Bill扫视了一圈他拿出来的东西，好像这些东西突然让他变得疲惫了。“这他妈是什么？Holden？”

“半打孤星啤酒，”Holden犹豫了一下，仿佛啤酒那个词伤害了他的自尊，“他的搭档说他离不开这个，我想我最好别提到他过去的妻子和女儿，你认为呢？”

Bill又看了看他的腰间。“你不打算带枪去？”

“我不知道，”Holden沉吟，“也许对于一个中过枪的人来说，最好还是不要带制式武器？你以为呢？”

“我以为？”Bill笑笑，把烟摁灭在床单上的烟灰缸里，“要不是你们从未见过，我快以为你约会过这家伙了。记住了，Martin说他是个审讯老手，你可不想一开始的时候过于急躁。我们不是为了Lange的案子或是对他的怀疑而来的，我们只是对他很感兴趣。”

Holden点头。“我们干这个的时候，他也会在场吗？”

“Marty？我希望不，你知道他对Cohle的描述让我想到什么吗？蓝玫瑰。”

Holden打开本子，在“尸体？”下面写下那个新词。“再说一遍？”

“Holden，自然里没有蓝色的玫瑰，这意味着在Cohle这桩案子里，有什么不自然的事情在发生。”Holden睁大了眼睛，Bill告诉他的事情把他给迷住了。

“不。”Holden咽下一句惊叹，望着本子上自己写下的那个词。

“我试着插进话去，让你别管这案子。但你不会听我的。”Bill又说。

Holden还在迷惘地盯着那个词，Bill对他的反应摇头，没再说下去，即便在Holden的强烈要求下。他又点燃了一根烟，把烟灰缸从床头挪到了电话旁边。在Holden本子里的那一页上，蓝玫瑰一词刚好用的也是蓝墨水：笔迹已经干了。

 

他们是在刑事调查局一楼的一个房间见到Rustin Cohle的，没有寒暄，没有握手，他们进去时，Martin口中的“税务人”坐在一张桌子后面，若有所思，卷起工装衬衫的手肘搁在桌面上。Bill停下脚步，让Holden在桌子上放下录音机和麦克风。Holden坐下来时，Bill起身关门，发现Martin Hart就站在门口过道处，带着不自知的泡过酒色的模样，衣衫不整，领带挂在脖子上，手里提着西装。Bill把手从门把上放下，给Hart留着门。他进来时，Holden已经开口了。

“Mr. Cohle，我是Holden Ford探员，这是我的搭档Bill Tench探员。”

第一印象——他不在乎自己讨不讨人喜欢。Holden被他的视线扫过，发现自己很难用对视让对方慑服。Bill拉开椅子坐下，Cohle对他也不感兴趣，他只是抽口烟，把手搁在桌面上伸直，再朝他们看了一眼。“我就开门见山了，伙计们。我的搭档说你们想见我一面。主要是谈谈那个狗娘养的Reggie Ledoux，他说。但在我们开始之前，我要问一句，你们到底为什么来？”

Holden和Bill交换眼神。Holden听到门外过道响起的脚步声：Martin Hart进门来了。他肯定去洗手间换了件衬衫，身上的香水味也没那么浓了，Bill在Marty进来时转头去看Cohle。Cohle轻蔑地弹了弹烟灰。“你的搭档邀请我们的，Mr. Cohle。”Bill说。

“唔哼，”Rust抬起眼皮，打量着他们俩，“但那他妈的不是答案，对吧？”

谈话这样下去肯定会陷入僵局，Holden立刻决定改变策略。他把两手握在一起，放到桌面上，朝Rust前倾身体，摆出专注的模样。“我们到这儿来是因为我们在匡提科的一个行为科学的研究项目，Mr. Cohle。你的搭档认为你的经历也许会对我们有所帮助，我们很想听听你对Ledoux的见解，还有你是怎么抓住他的。”

“换句话说，”Rust拖长调子，眼里浮现冷嘲的笑意，“你们认为既然我是个疯子，我一定能理解疯子的心理。Marty提到我消失了一段时间？Speece认为我失踪的那段时间移动了尸体，你们也认为我移动了Lange的尸体，先生们？还是你们认为我他妈就是凶手？”

“Mr. Cohle，”Holden打断他，眼神愈来愈热切，“我只是希望我们能谈谈。”

“关于什么？”Rust这回抬头看向Martin了，Hart就站在门口。Rust的目光意味深长地在门口溜了一圈，回到Bill和Holden脸上，再看着录音装置。

“不如从告诉我们你失踪那段时间去了哪开始，Mr. Cohle。”Bill生硬地说。

Rust越过Bill看向Martin，随后目光像一个套圈那样落在了Holden身上，Holden突然觉得像被盯上了一样呼吸困难。“不如你先告诉我你们知道些什么，”Rust用一种冷酷的声音平静地催促道，“Ford探员，不如由你来告诉我你遇到过的那些疯子。我听Marty说你采访过‘女学生杀手’，Ed Kemper几乎要爱上你了——在那以后，你看了一个月的治疗师，何不由你来告诉我，那是什么感觉？那让你上瘾吗？你想在我这儿重新找回那种感觉吗？”

一种预感让Bill看了Hart一眼，递去一个责备的眼神，Marty抱着双臂耸了耸肩。“操他妈的，他很在行”就是Bill要用眼神表达的，而Hart看上去也同意。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

开车前往机场的途中，他们一路沉默。夜间电台九十五赫兹响着，一首不入流的曲子。Bill嘴边的香烟一闪，半个小时在Holden心里一晃就过去了。后来他和Bill对视了一眼。“我身上都是烟味，”Holden自言自语，“他抽了多少，一整包？”

“和他见面是不是让你想起了在底特律的日子？”

“有点吧，”Holden说完望着窗外的景色，靠上椅座，“但底特律可没有这些。”

“你不该回答他那些关于Kemper的问题。他在引导你。”

“Bill，那家伙差不多一辈子都在干这个，我们愚弄不了他。如果他的搭档所说的是真的，我还不如告诉他一些关于我自己的事，让他愿意向我托付他的信任。他不是Kemper，不是Miller，也不是Speck，你所说的他在引导我是什么意思？”

“他是我们所说的那种老资格的条子，能钻进你的脑子，”Bill戏谑地说，“他三句话就摸清了你的情况，你的清白背景，你在UVA上的学，还有你对序列杀人犯的不正常的爱好。”

“‘不正常的爱好’？”Holden知道自己有些失态：他重复那个词时声音刺耳。

接下来的路程中他们没再交谈。在飞机上，Holden其实也不曾料到Bill会再次提起Rustin Cohle这个人来。回想起来，Bill不像蔑视别的疯子一样蔑视Cohle，但也不曾明确表达过对此人的看法。这对于Bill来说纯属罕见。起飞后不久，Bill摘下眼镜，让空姐把他的威士忌收走，然后关于Rust的话题似乎自然而然就到了嘴边。他朝Holden看过来，Holden本能地摆正倾听的姿势，胳膊肘规矩而谨慎地放在扶手上。“你喜欢那家伙。”Bill语气沉着地指出。Holden表现得像是有人在社交场合把红酒洒在了他的衬衫上，他在踌躇先推开椅子还是先低头检查衬衫上的污渍，就在这时把酒洒在他衣服上的始作俑者已经大摇大摆地离开了。

“我知道，”Holden承认，“那是件坏事吗？”他急切地希望Bill告诉他答案。

“那反正不是件好事，”Bill加了一句，“他自己的搭档都不喜欢他。”

Holden陷入对这次见面的回忆当中。“我过去没有见过像他这样的人，他看起来像是……我还没找到确切的词……”

“被遗弃了？”

Holden仓促间点了点头。“他的搭档呢？你对他怎么看？”Bill对这个问题更感兴趣，他用搭档这个词称呼Marty，好像那是一种新的嘲讽方式。Holden没有发现，因为他正想着自己的事，有些不悦。

“我不明白你为什么不揭穿他，”Holden沉闷不乐地盯着外套袖口上的一截线头，用手指把它捏起来，弹到一边，“他满口谎话，而且对我们交待的情况也有夸大的地方。他把一切都推到自己的搭档身上，对他在Lange这个案子上犯下的错误却只字不提——我不懂你为什么不让我当着他的面指出这点。”

“因为他还不赖，”Bill淡淡地说，“我在中西部州份见过不少他这样的警察，他们能带你去城里最受欢迎的酒吧，和你一起打高尔夫，他们知道很多笑话，关键时刻需要帮忙的时候，也很讲情谊。但谈到破案子，他们只愿意用一种方法——走程序。这些人对疑犯的心理可没有兴趣，也不认为有必要和疯子讲什么道理。”

Holden大为紧张地看着他。“除非你帮他们破了案子，”Bill笑着补充一句，“那时你就又成了他们的救星了。我们可以把Cohle的录音材料给Carr博士听听，看看她的看法。别忘了，我们现在还不确定Cohle和Lange的案子有关。”

“确实是这样，”Holden马上接口，像是恍然大悟，“那他到底告诉了我们什么？”

Bill嘲弄地看着他。“不多，你还不明白吗？他反客为主了，是他在审问我们。”

Holden的思绪回到了那个房间里，他首先想起的是他在笔记本上记下的第一个单词，Synesthesia，那是Rustin Cohle的第一个关键词。

 

\--

“你自己就接受过治疗，对吧？”

Cohle让他等了一会，嘲弄地望着他背后的什么地方，仿佛还在等待什么人来到这个房间里。“北岸精神病院，”Cohle好像觉得自己的回答很枯燥那样盯着捏着香烟的手指，“一所在Lubbock，Texas的医疗机构，你能相信吗？操。”

Holden和Bill都笑起来，Cohle讽刺地看着他们。他的嘲讽奏效了，他自己却好像不怎么高兴。Marty在他们身后低声咬着牙说了句“老天”，他还站着，但转身把门关上了，Holden简直感觉不到他在那里。“我真不敢相信那是真的。”Holden说，他在本子上快速记下了那个名字。

“嗯哼，我在那里待了六个月，”Rust盯着他写字，“你们现在是假装成我的朋友吗？这就是你们的策略？你就是这样攻破Speck的吗，Ford探员？”

“我们没有假装任何事情，Mr. Cohle。”Bill冷冷地说。

Rust的目光转向他，但只是一瞬间。“不是说你，Tench探员，”他像在讥笑什么一样眯起了眼睛，坦然昂起头，“你这辈子就不需要假装任何事，对吧？我猜你有妻子，一个舒适的家，一到两个孩子，你的爱好是什么？高尔夫？这对你来说是件好事，比Marty每天带着小妞味儿回来要好。我是在和你的搭档说话。”

Marty听到“小妞”咕哝了一句什么，Holden没有听清。Bill有点火了，但他同时有点佩服这家伙，Holden感觉得出来。这张桌子周围的一切似乎随时都会失控，Holden本能地，戒备地望向录音设备。Marty在他们身后慢吞吞走动，看着Tench又看向他，Bill没理他。“这不公平。”Bill压着火说，“你不能因为发生在你孩子身上的事情就——”

Holden赶紧打断他。“没人想假装成是你的朋友，Crash，”Holden刻意缓慢地，温柔地叫出那个名字，试着它在舌尖上的发音，Cohle的脸色即时变得阴沉而冷淡，“也许我们只是试图和你交朋友，但那由你说了算。个人来说，我不太在乎朋友这个词，不管是回大学读书的时候，还是在匡提科的时候，我都没有太多的朋友，那是在我认识Bill之前。我将大胆地猜一猜，情况对你来说也是一样？”

“你指的是什么。”Cohle冷冷地拉开一罐啤酒。疲倦爬上了他的眉梢眼角。

“你喜欢路易斯安那吗？在这些人当中工作？”Holden硬着头皮说下去，他没有过于表现出虚伪的关心，但他的确感到好奇，“你是否曾经觉得格格不入？”

Bill在严厉地看着他，这和他们原本确立好的方案不一样。Cohle似乎觉得这很有趣，他慢慢把目光挪到了Holden的脸上。“他们喜欢你吗？让我问你个问题：曾经有人发自内心地喜欢你吗？除了那些道德堕落者和奸尸犯以外，Holden？”

Holden愣住了。Martin一定是走近了一点，因为Holden现在能清晰地听到他的声音。“操蛋，Rust，”Marty像是知道这一幕会发生，“让他喘口气。”

Cohle连头都没抬，Holden从震惊中回过神和Bill交换目光。“操你，Marty。”Cohle说，拉开一罐新的啤酒。“我想那和我们要问的事情无关，”Bill开始维护他，这让Holden脸上发烧，他不希望Cohle觉得他是个需要维护的可怜虫，“我在你的档案里读到你有共感症（Synesthesia），介意详细说说吗，Cohle？”

“当然。基本上来说，我有时候会出现幻觉，或者闻到不同寻常的气味。比如说你们俩进来的时候，我闻到了焊接的气味，血浆，生锈的铁片……”

Holden飞快地记录着。Bill没有等Rust说完。“像是什么样的幻觉？”

“哈，”Rust垂下头瞥了眼燃烧的香烟的一端，自顾自冷笑，“这究竟是关于Reggie Ledoux呢，还是关于我，先生们？如果你们真的对Lange的案子感兴趣，最好先问问你们自己。Marty说你们是来自匡提科的讲师，所以你们只是怎么，路过？让Ford探员告诉我他为什么接受了一个月的心理治疗，我再告诉你们我知道的事怎么样？”

Holden把皮筋拽到本子中央，将它合拢，再望向Cohle的眼睛。他深吸了一口气，Martin走到桌子侧面站着，像一场事先毫无预兆会发生的赛事的裁判。Bill在旁边警告地用眼神制止他，但他没理会。Cohle缓慢地抽着烟，把空啤酒罐拿过来弹烟灰。“我总是梦见纯粹的黑夜，深不见底的黑夜，没有一丝光亮，从未有人凝视过它的寒冷，”Holden克制住不要因为对噩梦的回想而瑟缩，“那就是我接受心理治疗的原因——Bill能证实我的话，事实上，我有睡眠方面的问题。”

“你是个混蛋，Cohle，”Bill突然开口，眼睛盯着Rust，“但确实是能解决案子的那种混蛋。你知道，一开始我认为你的搭档告诉我们的那些事是言过其实了，但我现在才意识到他没有。他说你是那种假如不满意天空的颜色，会和天空打一架的人。我能问个问题吗，你到底为什么答应接受我们的采访？”

Cohle显得既平静又陌生，似乎他们并没有在一个房间里度过了一个钟头。

“我听说了你们在做的事情，我认为那很有意思。”

Bill不相信地笑了。“所以你确实知道我们是谁。无意冒犯，Mr. Cohle，但大部分人会被我们在做的事情吓死。”他说这话时，Holden着迷于Rust的反应。

“对，但我不是大多数人，”Rust的口吻几乎有些残酷，“先生们，在北岸精神病院的时候，Wendy Carr曾经是我的治疗医师。你们可以向她确认我的事。我想今天就到此为止了。把这些剪报带回去吧，我不是Ed Kemper，我也不是Monte Rissel，我没有病态的虚荣心。你们不是还有一架航班要赶？”

Holden按下停止键。Bill若有所思地望着Rust拉开最后一罐啤酒的拉环。他们这时发现，Martin Hart已经离开了房间。

\--

 

“你们采访了Rustin Cohle？”Wendy的反应有点意外，但又并非很意外，“他威胁到你们了吗？他让你们感兴趣吗？”

“第一个问题——不，第二个问题——是，”Bill的确认式回答。Wendy的表情说明Cohle所言不虚，“你真的曾经是他的心理治疗师？无意冒犯，但他看起来不像是会接受心理治疗师的人。”Holden突然有个想法：她不需要听录音。

“那是为了我的一本书，”Wendy似乎知道Holden想些什么，“书里的对象都是些突遭生活变故的人。地检署的一个熟人向我提到了Rustin Cohle的名字。所以他现在在路易斯安那，那倒不让人感到惊奇。”

“什么不让人感到惊奇？”Holden问道。

“这个，”Wendy做了个手势，疲惫地一笑，“他好像总是想方设法毁掉自己的人生。”

他们从Wendy的办公室出来，很难说她的反应让他们想到了什么。Holden回到座位上，看到摆放在桌上的Dora Lange一案的现场照片差点惊跳起来——他现在不想看到它们。他不着痕迹地推开椅子，Bill桌上的电话响了。“Bill Tench，”他接起电话，看着Holden，“Marty，有什么事吗？他再一次失踪了，什么时候？”

Holden立即推开椅子，Bill竖起一根手指拦住他，像驯兽人常做的那样。“同一时期有任何人员伤亡吗？好的。好的，我们会再联系你。”Bill迅速挂上电话。

“发生什么了？”Holden等不及了。

“他又失踪了一次，昨天回来的，”Bill慢慢讲述，要把最精彩的留在背后，“听听这个：他自称是Crash，穿着打扮和行为习惯都与Cohle有所不同，而且他说——Holden，我们得告诉Shepard这个——他是来为一件事情自首的。”


End file.
